The present invention relates to computers and, more particularly, to interface modules for computers. In this specification, related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Computers are often built using interface modules, such as external disk interfaces that are inserted into peripheral connect interface (PCI) slots and PCI express slots. The modular nature makes it easy to repair and upgrade systems by swapping interface modules.